


Drabbles

by orion_andbeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i am cry, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_andbeyond/pseuds/orion_andbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo watches from his place in the café; watches as his best friend strums the guitar pleasantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

Kyungsoo watches from his place in the café; watches as his best friend strums the guitar pleasantly. It is a bright sunny day, and a crowd had already gathered, fascinated by Chanyeol’s expert fingers producing raw tunes as his timber voice sings. They have similar taste in music, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, so what Chanyeol plays doesn’t really stray far from what Kyungsoo has played in his Ipod.  
  
It’s a sunny day. People are chatting away without a care, not even one. Kyungsoo lets the coffee burn his tongue so he will feel again, because he doesn’t want the numbness to take over him.  
  
It never really compares, even if it’s not physical.  
  
Kyungsoo wishes for a lot of things. But not everything will happen according to what he wants. And he’s okay with that, that’s just how the world works.  
  
But, Chanyeol, he is something else. Entirely. To Kyungsoo.  
  
Hurt is a feeling, a painful feeling Kyungsoo has been keeping shut inside him for so long. It doesn’t really matter, because Kyungsoo isn’t willing to give up whatever he has now with Chanyeol just for something like hurt. He wants to be next to Chanyeol, with Chanyeol, and if it means keeping his heart a secret then, he would do it. Baekhyun would call him a dumbass, but Kyungsoo knows better.  
  
Friendship, that’s long past. The first time Kyungsoo met Chanyeol, he was a goner. “Hello!” Chanyeol chirped, and that was really all it took to hook Kyungsoo. He didn’t think it mattered – it was a lengthy crush – until it was too late. Until they are used to each other, until they are practically sticking close to each other every waking hour.  
  
That is pain, in a whole new level, and Kyungsoo is always one step forward, two steps back. Every time his heart betrayed him with a beat too fast, he’d shut his eyes, tell himself that it won’t work. Chanyeol is unattainable not because he’s too perfect, no, it’s more than that. How will Chanyeol react if it’s not mutual? Kyungsoo already knows. Chanyeol is too easy to read. He would give him comfort food, look at him in the eye and apologize, and ask for everything to go back to normal.  
  
That won’t ever happen, because if Kyungsoo worked the guts to ask, normal isn’t the result he is looking for.  
  
So he keeps his mouth shut. Laugh when Chanyeol makes a corny joke, punches him in the arm when he makes silly faces. Routine.  
  
Every day, it builts; the sadness welling up inside him. If only he could tell Chanyeol, if only his words won’t have consequences.  
  
“You okay?” Chanyeol peers at him, and it takes Kyungsoo a few seconds to realise that the little show outside is over, and the crowd has dispersed. His best friend – Kyungsoo closes his eyes – is too cruel, and he doesn’t even know.  
  
_This, this close I'm watching you_  
_Why, why are we only friends?_  
_No matter how, no matter how strong my feelings are_  
_They don't reach you. You don't understand_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
  
He opens his mouth, something like a yawn. Kyungsoo rubs his eyes, wet with unshed tears. “Yeah, just a bit tired. Classes are killing me.”  
  
Kyungsoo feels sick to his stomach. The fact that he is capable of loving someone so much suffocates him in more ways than one. Kyungsoo wishes for a lot of things, and at the top of the list lies his most important one:  
  
For Chanyeol to accept his feelings.  
  
But he is not brave, and it hurts, so much.  
  
So he puts his best smile, sips his coffee, and lets Chanyeol blow his ears off with his stories.


End file.
